<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godless For A Night by Morteamore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009093">Godless For A Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteamore/pseuds/Morteamore'>Morteamore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Dom Katagawa, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Riding Crops, Sub Troy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteamore/pseuds/Morteamore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While onboard the Zanara, Troy goes exploring, only to find Katagawa Jr.'s most intimate room on the ship. When he confronts him about it, he experiences a mind-bending night of being at the Maliwan executive's mercy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Calypso/Katagawa Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Godless For A Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as pleasure yachts went, the Zanara was a jewel of a ship. Practically the size of a small planet, its interior screamed opulence and decadence from its state-of-the-art VR room to its luxury bathrooms. There was even a dance hall, gussied up in gaudy neon lighting and decor whose hot glow pierced the senses and threatened to shatter them. There wasn’t any music playing in there at the moment, but come the night, it would be filled with writhing, tangled bodies that had become slaves to sounds pumping at one hundred and eighty beats per minute.</p><p>Troy wanted to linger here, to stay enrobed in the neon until it came time for the room to come alive. However, he knew he couldn’t just walk out of the negotiations with Katagawa Junior and not show back up. Not when he was supposed to have just been using the restroom. Someone would eventually come looking for him, which meant he didn’t have that much more time to go exploring. And, according to his own radar, he hadn’t even found the juicy details of the ship’s interior yet.</p><p>There was a sheer lack of guards in the ship’s halls, Troy noticed. Especially when his footsteps carried him down a hallway he just knew was supposed to be private. He could tell by how much effort had gone into where it was situated on the ship: near the pool and hot tub, one side of the wall just a long row of never ending window. It looked out into the vastness of space, the black void beyond lit up with deep purples, blues, and reds. There was no need for lighting here. That spectacular array of space bodies were enough illumination.</p><p>Coming upon a single cabin door, Troy tried the control panel to see if it was locked. When it wasn’t, and the hatch slid open for him, he slipped inside the room beyond.</p><p>A bedroom. </p><p>It wasn’t anything all that special unto itself. By the portrait hanging above the king sized bed, though, he could tell this was Katagawa’s room. It was neat and orderly, sparsely decorated, unlike the rest of the ship. He poked through the open closet, which was almost the size of the cabin itself, and found nothing much of interest. He didn’t really have time to sift through the drawers or wardrobe. What caught his eye, however, was another doorway built into the wall on the far side of the room. It had almost been unnoticeable, its seal blending in with the alloys of the interior. Troy sauntered up to it, swiping his one natural hand against where he could just make out a handle. He didn’t expect it to be unlocked, but the latch clicked in his palm, and the door slid back when he tugged on it.</p><p>What lay beyond made Troy feel a surge of sheer electric crawl up his spinal rigging. His shoulders hunched in a shudder, and he took a moment to revel in the thrill of it. Before him might as well have been the grand prize in this little excursion he was on. On the wall hung apparatuses designed for various degrees of restraint. There were leather cuffs that looked so disused the leather was probably still stiff and unpliable. They were connected by thick looping chains that hung next to more sets of cuffs and a few collars with differing designs. The simplest one had a single ‘O’ ring attached to its front, perfect for securing a lead; the most ornate was a thick circle tiered with a thinner strap running its circumference, three heavy ‘O’ rings embedded in the front, its hide pocked with spiked metal studs. </p><p>On the other side of the same wall, the apparatuses grew crueler, more about the relationship that intertwined pleasure with pain. The first item was a flogger, its handle wrapped in dark leather, obvious in its intended use. There was also a riding crop, equally obvious, and a pair of simple metal handcuffs shining as if polished hanging next to it; there were bundles of silk rope, perfect for trussing up flesh, leaving their red indents in their wake, and, perhaps most intimidating of all, a line of different sized knives, sharp and gleaming under the low lighting.</p><p>At the center of the room lay a centerpiece of a bed, fitted in black silks, its frame a heavy and ornate piece of rare wood. The bedposts on each of its four ends rose upward like great spires, joined at the top by a concave wooden structure that was fitted with hanging circlets. It was draped in more black silk, the canopy hanging down to obscure the bed itself, thin enough to be somewhat translucent. </p><p>Troy wanted to run his fingers over the material, feel the soft texture brushing his skin as he admired the wealth that could afford such luxurious objects. But he didn’t dare try it, or even move further into the room. Instead he started to back out, nostrils flaring as he felt the blood rushing to his extremities, moving lower down to his body, to the hardening length between his legs. He nearly stumbled out the door, slamming it closed behind him, his lungs expelling the breath he didn’t know he was holding in a harsh burst.</p><p>Then he remembered: the others were probably still waiting for him to begin the negotiations. By now, he’d definitely been gone long enough for someone to start hunting him down out of suspicion. Fleeing Katagawa’s bedroom, his steps carried him hastily down the adjacent corridor, back the way he had come. He retraced his steps, recalling what turns he’d steered around and doors he had slipped through. When he came strutting back into the conference room, all eyes were on him. Including Tyreen’s, her crystalline irises seeming to smolder as her gaze fell upon him. For the most part, he ignored it, flopping down in a seat and putting his one hand behind his head as he leaned back.</p><p>“Ah, so glad that you’re back with us now, Troy,” Katagawa said, pouring an amber liquid from a crystal decanter into three glasses. “For a moment there I was afraid I would have to send someone to fetch you.” He doled out the glasses to each of them, snatching up his own and sipping from it. “Now, should we get on with things?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>That night, aboard the Zanara, Troy was plagued by restlessness. His long, lanky form was twisted up in the comforter as if he were its lover, sheets also tangling around his body as he tossed and turned. Sleep was as elusive as swift prey, his mind plunged into the depths of memories surrounding the room he had seen off Katagawa’s bedroom; the way it made him flush with lust so suddenly out of nowhere, and the thrilling sensations it sent in pleasant waves to the most base parts of his brain. It drew him in like a siren of legend’s call, and at that he almost burst out into laughter because of the irony. This, however, seemed like an inappropriate time to laugh, the way he felt so raw, as if his skin had been freshly sloughed off.</p><p>Unable to withstand the onslaught of his utter discomfort, Troy sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. He looked over his shoulder at the other bed in the guest cabin, Tyreen slumbering peacefully, seemingly without even a smidgen of the distress he was feeling. Satisfied she probably wouldn’t wake up and seek him out in this state, he crossed the room and slipped through the hatch, making sure he’d stashed the key card in his pants pocket so he could lock the door behind himself. </p><p>As if he had the schematics of the Zanara before him, Troy recalled how to maneuver around the ship, where each room was. It was something he was particularly good at, remembering layouts and plans, aiding to his expertise with all things mechanical. He wasn’t psychic, though, unfortunately, so he wasn’t quite sure where to find the person he was looking for.</p><p>In the end, he figured he was extremely lucky when the first place he checked was where he found the man. Situated in the hot tub, head lolled back against the rim of the structure, eyes closed, Katagawa seemed to be attempting to become one with the water. Not even when Troy ventured closer did he open his eyes, but his lips did twitch, as if he were about to speak.</p><p>Silence save for the soft, rolling sound of bubbles hung on the air. Troy was frozen in place, unable to get closer to try and attract the other man’s attention. He hated the water, had an irrational fear of it, if only due to the vulnerability of his mechanical parts. Even the humidity in the room was a concern that seemed to be stiffening his mechanical joints by the second. He was simultaneously thankful for it, having foregone his jacket and endured the chilled air of the Zanara’s corridors.</p><p>“This better be important if you’re interrupting me at this hour,” Katagawa finally said, eyes opening a crack. The glowing, golden ‘M’ emblazoned over his right ECHO eye seemed to bore into Troy. “Oh, you’re not who I was expecting at all, Troy. Forget I said anything. Come, join me.” The man cocked his head. “Or I assume you can’t, with those fancy mechanical parts you have and all. Well, at least dip your feet in. The water’s perfect.”</p><p>An irrational spike of anger welled up in Troy like oil being struck, filling his veins to capacity. Something about Katagawa’s voice was so condescending, so smug. Troy choked it down, shaking his head.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good,” he said. There was a rising note to his tone, as if he would say more, but he just shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking around the room. </p><p>“What might bring you here tonight, then?” Katagawa asked after the silence had dragged on for too long of a time. “There’s a party in the dance hall, you know. That seems like it could be more your scene, considering.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Troy snapped in defense, his annoyance spiking a smidgen higher.</p><p>“Just a hunch, you know. You’re young and capricious, are you not? It would be befitting of you to enjoy such festivities.”</p><p>“I ain’t interested. At least, not tonight, I’m not.”</p><p>“Is that so? What makes tonight so different from the rest, then, if I may ask?”</p><p>Troy looked away, feeling suddenly very foolish with what he was about to do. “I saw your playroom.”</p><p>A pregnant pause. The air in the room seemed to still, become stifling. Or maybe that was just the burn in Troy’s cheeks. He willed them to stop flushing with blood, hoping it didn’t show too much.</p><p>“What was it that you just said to me?” came Katagawa’s pointed voice at last.</p><p>“I said I…saw your playroom.” </p><p>Troy’s lungs felt like they might burst as he took a deep draw of air.</p><p>Water splashed, Troy taking a step back out of instinct. Katagawa was climbing out of the hot tub, closing the distance between them. Globules of water ran down his skin, leaving damp tracks in their wake as they dripped to the floor. He was invading Troy’s space when he stopped, dressed in nothing but swim shorts, the two so close their breath mingled between them.</p><p>Katagawa raised a hand as if calling for silence. Then Troy’s face was whipping to the side, cheek and lips stinging with the remembrance of impact. The slap had been  swift, sharp, and it thrummed deep in the Calypso twin’s core. Slowly he turned his head back, indignation firing through the fibers of his being, but so much more as well. His mind was a mixed bag of different emotions that darted through his mental grasp like fish. He raised a finger to his lip, hissed in pain, skin coming away dotted with blood. Then he was involuntarily groaning, the sound so full of want it seemed pulled from some unkempt corner of his mind brimming with yearning. </p><p>Something must have shown on Troy’s face, or maybe the sound just radiated with him, because Katagawa took a step back and hummed. There was nothing fearful in his stance.</p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, Troy, but I do believe that got a rise out of you.”</p><p>The God-King didn’t answer. He seemed frozen by the underlying accusation in the words, kept prisoner by the neediness that seemed to beat in his heart.</p><p>“Normally I’d punish trespassers, especially those who find it acceptable to violate my personal spaces. However, perhaps this was our fates colliding, gift wrapping you for me and all of that. Personally, I think you’d really enjoy that.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Troy finally answered, unable to keep his voice from shaking. He couldn’t fathom why, considering this had been the exact reason he’d gone seeking Katagawa out. “Yeah…maybe I would.”    </p><p>“Then, Troy, there’s other things we can do, if you’re up to it.”</p><p>If Troy’s mind wasn’t already turbulent with clashing thoughts, it was now. He bit his lip, flinching in pain at the forgotten wound there. </p><p>With his thumb, Katagawa swiped at said lip, pressing down on the edges of the split until Troy was squirming. The Calypso twin didn’t pull away, though, enduring it when he could easily avoid it. The dot of blood that came away on the pad of Katagawa’s thumb was licked away by his own tongue.</p><p>“I’d take that as a yes,” he said to Troy, “but I like to hear my new acquirements say it for themselves. Something about their agreement to the arrangement really has a certain allure.”  </p><p>Despite his state of unravelment, it didn’t stop wryness from creeping into Troy’s tone when he spoke again.</p><p>“I’d say yes, but I’m not one to give people any satisfaction so easily.”</p><p>Katagawa’s expression didn’t shift, nor did his stance.</p><p>“Even when you so undoubtedly want to?”</p><p>“You don’t know that for fucking exactly, now, do you?”</p><p>“Oh, I know.” Something about Katagawa only wearing swim trunks made the magnetism between them that much more potent as the man stepped even closer. “Every shift in expression, the telltale twitch in your muscles, the way you’re staring at me practically begging with that gaze—it’s all there, rife for my plucking.”</p><p>Troy’s lip curled back, his teeth bared, metallic plating glinting. It was probably too late to be intimidating, so the flash of teeth was merely for show. He tossed his head, hair flipping out of eyes that had narrowed to slits. </p><p>“Fine then,” he said. He sounded like he’d swallowed a mouth full of grit. “I’ll play it your shitty way. But you better prove you’re a good dom if I’m gonna be your bottom bitch. None of that wishy washy shit the clueless masses pull.”</p><p>“I assure you, you need not worry about that in my hands. My intentions are nothing but of a serious nature, and I plan to make very good use of you as my subordinate.”</p><p>“Well, I’d say it’s a better shtick than I’ve heard in the past.”</p><p>“So glad to hear that. Shall we make our way to my quarters now, or do you need some time to freshen up and compose yourself.”</p><p>Troy gave a minute shake of his head. “Nah, I’m too…eager for that bull.”</p><p>“Then let us not waste any more time here when we could be engaged in such beautiful debauchery.” </p><p>Grabbing a silken robe hanging on a towel rack, Katagawa thrust his arms through the sleeves, wrapping the garment around him. Troy felt a weight hook through the ring in the lowest leather collar that he wore. The yank to his neck took him off guard, making him stumble forward. </p><p>“Come, Troy. I’d like to show you some of my belongings that I’m assured you’ll find quite appealing to your senses.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div><p>The silk sheets kissed Troy with their cool touch as Katagawa guided him on to the bed. He sat with his ass on the edge of the side, feet planted on the floor, hands braced on the mattress behind him. The bed didn’t even creak with his weight, despite his hefty mechanical arm. Before him, Katagawa stood with his hands clasped behind his back. One reached out, caressing Troy’s cheek, tracing   the outlines of his body mods as if they were precious gems. The touch didn’t linger long. He pulled away after a moment, opening an armoire made of what looked like solid obsidian. Drawers were slid out, Troy stealing a glance of what lie within them. It was difficult to make out in the dimly lit room, but he thought he saw a pair of gloves lying next to a set of long, thin metal rods of various thicknesses set with a ball bearing atop each. The breath ceased in Troy’s chest. He suppressed a shiver, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. There were some limits even he had when it came to this type of play.</p><p>Thankfully, Katagawa only took out a long, thick piece of fabric, draping it across his palm.</p><p>“With your permission, Troy, I’d like to have you blindfolded,” Katagawa said, stepping back over.</p><p>The other man wet his lips, shifted on the bed. He somehow knew his expression was betraying him, pupils dilated as if he’d just taken a hit of something strong and mind bending. He bowed his head, knowing it was too late for denial, but craving the illusion all the same.</p><p>“I…,” he began, having to swallow down the urge to outright plead for it. He also didn’t want to show how aroused and desperate he was becoming, sanctioned in this room. “Yeah, sure,” he finally squeaked out.</p><p>There wasn’t any of the same hesitation in Katagawa. He pushed Troy’s hair out of his eyes and wound the fabric around his head, tying a secure knot while carefully avoiding the wiring attached to the man’s skull.</p><p>“Are you thoroughly deprived of sight now, pet?”</p><p>“Yup. One hundred percent.”</p><p>“That’s one hundred percent, sir.”</p><p>Troy caught on quickly. “Yes, of course, sir.”</p><p>With Troy blindfolded, Katagawa undressed. His robe and swim trunks were discarded, thin, gangly legs rubbed down with talc before he selected a pair of leather pants from his wardrobe and slipped into them. Moving to the wall, he selected the metal handcuffs hanging there and a knife—one of the less intimidating ones with a thinner blade—and came back over to the bed. Masterful hands grabbed one of Troy’s legs and situated it on the bed, the other man taking the hint and wriggling himself until he was sitting upright in the center of the mattress. The knife was set down. Katagawa took both Troy’s mechanical hand and his natural one and joined them with his wrists as the focal point.</p><p>When the cuffs clanked around him and clicked closed, Troy felt his blood pressure spike. One part thrilled, the other part recoiling at being so hapless, his psyche was torn asunder once more. It settled some as he felt thin, spider-like fingers on his bare shoulders, pushing him back. That didn’t stop him from allowing a nervous gasp to escape, though.</p><p>“What’s the matter, pet?” came Katagawa’s voice as he lowered him to the bed. A pillow was stuffed under his head to keep his weight from leaning fully on his wiring. “Are you having second thoughts about this?”</p><p>“N—no.” And Troy couldn’t help that stutter from marring his words. “Just been awhile since I’ve, ya know, played this kinda way.” Hastily he added, “Sir.”</p><p>A hum from Katagawa. If there was something on his mind, he didn’t vocalize it.</p><p>“Raise your arms behind your head. Yes, like that.” Taking Troy’s cuffed hands, Katagawa grabbed the length of a longer chain that dangled from the smaller one where they were joined and wound it around one of the circlets hanging from the bed frame. “There, that’s much better.”</p><p>Trying to move his arms, Troy found he could only yank them an inch or two. The chains rattled, keeping him firmly in place.</p><p>“Be careful with that robotic limb of yours, pet. I wouldn’t want you breaking my bed, after all.” </p><p>It was on Troy’s mind to say something full of sarcasm and snark, but he remembered his place and promptly kept his lips sealed.</p><p>Satisfied Troy was secured in place and blind to the world, Katagawa took up the knife. He ran a finger over the edge, testing the sharpness. A thin trace of blood rose up against his skin. Perfect. Maneuvering besides Troy, he stared down at the bare tattooed chest before him and pressed the tip of the knife to between the other man’s pectorals, right between the eyes of the monstrous skull emblazoned there.</p><p>Troy hissed at the prick against his skin but did nothing else, too fearful that if he moved, whatever sharp object that was poking him would plunge deeper.</p><p>“You strike me as someone who enjoys the thrill of sharp instruments,” came Katagawa’s voice. It was low, almost a growl, as if he might break some spell being woven between them if he spoke any louder.</p><p>“I ain’t against them, sir.”</p><p>“Certainly glad to hear it.”</p><p>Katagawa dragged the knife down. Again, Troy hissed as he felt something warm and wet begin to run down his skin. He took a deep breath in, feeling the hard edge dig in as his chest expanded. The knife moved lower, scratching him as it opened thin, superficial wounds. Troy was shaking now, feeling the blood pumping like a secondary heart in his groin. They’d just started and he was already falling apart at the seams.</p><p>Then Katagawa slashed at him, and Troy was gasping out in a tangled hybrid of pleasure and pain. He could smell the blood in the air, and soon he could taste it as fingers thrust into his mouth, danced on his tongue; that coppery flavor like sucking on coins. It was a flavor Troy had become familiar with over the years.</p><p>There was another cut, and this time Troy moaned in its wake, his stomach going concave as he arched into the sensation. He could feel fingers rolling across the wound, pressing in, making his toes curl with how much they heightened his lust. He wished he could see the blood smeared across his torso, drooling from the wounds, obscuring his tattoos. Even if it was his own body being subjected to such treatment, his psyche was abuzz with the energy it imbued in him.</p><p>“Oh, how thoughtless of me,” came Katagawa’s voice, thickening the tension in the air. “I’ve forgotten to set a safe word.”</p><p>“I don’t play with safe words, sir.”</p><p>“Don’t be a fool, pet.” Knife in hand, Katagawa traced a pattern along Troy’s muscles, circling his navel before slashing like a butcher flaying meat. “These cuts may be shallow, but we’ve barely started. Our safe word will be Maliwan.”</p><p> The metal cuffs jangled as Troy moved his arms slightly. His breath stilled before he could speak as the knife came to rest just above the hem of his pants. Not being able to see where it was headed put him in a vulnerable state, and when he felt as well as heard it start to saw through his belt, he willed himself not to squirm. The belt was worn thin by wear and tear, promptly falling away at the first few strikes of the knife’s edge. Katagawa didn’t stop there. With a ginger touch, he sliced into the material of the pants themselves, the softened fabric easily succumbing. There was a series of tears, Troy’s heart trip-hammering as he felt the tension so close to his cock. Other than that, he couldn’t tell without sight what direction Katagawa was aiming his cuts. Cool air prickling the skin of his legs made him realize what the other man was up to, and soon enough he felt the pants falling away from his skin, leaving him bare to the world around him. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear, and he could feel the weight of his erection jutting from his crotch, hot and hungry for touch.</p><p>Katagawa didn’t touch him, however. Instead, the weight on the bed beside him was lifted. In the quiet that followed, Troy could feel the sting of his wounds, wanted to run his fingers against them to elicit the sharp sensations that got him so riled up. He even tried it, remembering, as his hands refused to budge, that he was still cuffed.</p><p>“I wonder what your followers would think of you if they saw you like this.” Condescending in all the right ways, Katagawa’s words seem to reverberate in Troy’s mind. “Their God-King laid bare and helpless out on the bed, letting his body be desecrated of his own free will.”</p><p>“They know their place, sir,” Troy answered, unable to help himself from passing a remark. “The smarter ones at least. The average ones, well, they’d just try to kill you.”</p><p>“That was meant to be rhetorical, pet. Do I need to use a gag on you as well?”</p><p>Opening his mouth to answer, Troy thought twice about it, simply shaking his head.</p><p>“Good. I’m typically opposed to gags. I enjoy hearing the delicious noises my play things make.”</p><p>Something like a multitude of pinpricks graced each of Troy’s thighs then. He jumped slightly, feeling pinpoints of pain tread his skin down to his knees. The pressure pulled away then, leaving just the lingering sting behind.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” The words tumbled out of Troy’s mouth before he could stop them, said on a rush of breath.</p><p>“Do you like that?”</p><p>Not for the first time, Troy wished he could see what was happening. It felt like Katagawa was wearing something leather over his hands, but lined with razor-sharp needles.</p><p>“Hell yeah, sir.”</p><p>“Would you like to feel some more of that sensation?”</p><p>“What does it sound like, sir?”</p><p>Something whistled through the air. There was the bite of fresh, hot pain on Troy’s thigh, singing a high note of tension as it pulled his muscles taut. Another landed on his abdomen, swift strokes that made him jerk and cry out.</p><p>“It sounds like you need a spot of discipline. That isn’t a way to talk to your master.”</p><p>“Of course, sir. Won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Why does your words reek of insincerity?”</p><p>Another quick smack, Troy’s reply cut off before it could even dislodge from his throat. From what he could tell of the structure of the apparatus, it felt like Katagawa was using the riding crop he’d seen when he’d first discovered the room.</p><p>“Can’t help it, sir,” Troy blurted out, feeling the discomfort of surfacing emotions he’d all but forgotten he possessed. “My bad.”</p><p>No answer pierced the veil of sexual tension in the room. Events flowed into motion once more, Katagawa raking his gloved hands down Troy’s shins. The lack of muscle, skin so close to the bone it clung to it, made the sharpness of whatever he was wearing feel that more intense. Troy’s legs shifted on the bed, Katagawa moving away from them, fist wrapping around the Calypso twin’s cock, closing firmly. Fingers slid up the shaft, causing a flaring duality of white hot flashes of pain and supple pleasure. A moan, deep and boisterous, escaped from Troy, his hips arching upward. It was so much more intense without seeing it, making him tremble for quick release.</p><p>Katagawa was having none of that, though. With the flat of his palm he pushed Troy’s hips back to the bed, then dragged his fingers upward, higher, higher, until he was caressing Troy’s pectoral. The Calypso twin’s breathing was beginning to quicken, growing heavier with each huff that graced his lips. Bites of pain to his sensitive nipples and cock made with the gloves had his eyes watering beneath the blindfold. They threatened to spill over, and he squeezed them shut, the inky blankness of blindness becoming even more deeper, swirling blackness. An involuntary sound escaped him; the sound an animal might make when trapped and cornered. Katagawa drew away after another second or two.</p><p>“And how is my pet doing at this point? Still enjoying himself, I hope.”</p><p>Inside and out, Troy felt like his body was vibrating, the sting of pain ebbing to something dull as time wore on. He sniffed, opening his mouth to gasp for breath.</p><p>“All good, sir.”</p><p>“Splendid. You won’t mind if we change up the arrangements then, will you?”</p><p>The other man was already unhooking the chain that connected the cuffs to the bed from the circlet and nudging Troy into an upright position. The God-King obliged, stretching out his back even if he couldn’t do the same with his arms, muscles roiling underneath the skin. Troy’s arms were stretched over his head, pulled a little tighter than before as he was secured to a different circlet directly above him. The bed dipped behind him, Katagawa taking up roost there as he kneeled with his knees splayed to either side of Troy’s body. His hands came around the other man’s chest, still wearing the gloves, caressing the other man’s sides with them in slow, even circles.</p><p>Chains and cuffs rattled as Troy drew himself upward, trapped in that torturous grip. The hands slid back around, tracing Troy’s ribs to his back, inching up across where the outstretched wings of his spinal tattoo lie. They were careful to avoid his rigging and his wiring as fingers crept like spiders across his shoulders, along his hairline. Then they dropped low, grabbing him by the rear, fingers pushing into the meat of his ass. </p><p>Troy’s spine bowed and his head hung down. He hissed and growled, but didn’t fight the hands nor the pain they wrought. Katagawa pushed his chest to Troy’s spinal rig, lips close to the other man’s ear.</p><p>“I could have you any way that I want, pet,” the man said, words sounding like daggers penetrating Troy’s eardrums. With the blindfold on, Katagawa might as well have been a disembodied voice in his head. “I could destroy you if I wanted to, turn your existence inside out and unravel you piece by piece. I could have you sobbing and begging for my actions to cease.”</p><p>The words were like a portent, potent in their meaning, reading out Troy’s untimely doom. It didn’t strike fear into his heart though, or have him knotted up in doubt. No, his heart was flared, beating hard in his chest. He was pretty sure he’d never been this turned on in his life, tongue skating out to wet his dry lips. Between his legs, his cock pulsed dangerously, wanting to succumb to release.</p><p>The knife was back, this time against Troy’s throat. He could tell by the width of its edge, feel Katagawa’s leather-clad erection flush against his skin now, grinding. The knife didn’t stay there, however, tracing around his neck, moving to his back. It was thrust into his skin, making a fine cut, dragged along until it reached his lumbar region. The fresh scent of blood permeated the room. Troy whined, feeling sweat roll down his face and spill across his upper lip. Or maybe those were finally the tears of an overwhelmed psyche, escaping past his blindfold.</p><p>“But I’m not without my sense of mercy. At least when it comes to my play things. Here, pet.” And now one of Katagawa’s fists were wrapped around Troy’s cock once more, the biting pinpricks returned. “You have my permission to achieve your orgasm, should you desire it.”</p><p>Trapped between Katagawa’s body and his hand, Troy’s hips had little room to maneuver. Still, he managed to work himself into a rhythm, his breath hitching with every thrust. Katagawa’s berating was growing heavy as well, and he wielded his knife with precision, slashing and wrangling the baritone groans from Troy’s throat.</p><p>It became all too much for Troy after a short time. He could feel the familiar sensation of build-up, the roiling in his loins that felt like warm honey dripping from a spoon’s edge. Long, lanky body like bowstring, he gave one final thrust, bellowing out his pleasure as he came. The orgasm churned through him like a tidal wave, sending the blood rushing in his ears.</p><p>Katagawa wasn’t quite through with him yet, though. His hips continued to gyrate against Troy’s backside, his hands tracing crazy patterns where they caressed.</p><p>“That’s it, pet. I bet that feels exquisite. You’re such a good boy for me.”</p><p>The Calypso twin was too busy catching his breath, his body shaking with over-stimulation, to be paying much attention anymore. He didn’t even notice when Katagawa stiffened against him, the quietest of cries eking past his lips.</p><p>It was some time before Katagawa pulled away, and maybe it was just Troy’s anticipation inflating his imagination, but even longer still until the other man was unchaining him. He unlocked the cuffs, giving Troy’s wrists a much needed reprieve as he flexed and twisted them. Lastly was the blindfold, and this Katagawa took his time removing. Troy, eyesight returned as if by some miracle, collapsed to the bed on his side, his muscles feeling as if they had been flayed from the bone and replaced by some liquid substance. His first view was of his own body, and the damage done to him, which made his mind feel as if it was bathing in something warm and glowing. There were cuts all down his torso, little points of blood peppered across him like he was meat that had been tenderized. His eyes swept across the bed, seeking out the instruments of his treatment, satisfied when he saw the bloodied knife and the gloves with the sharp bits poking through the lengths of the fingers. There was also a riding crop, just as he’d suspected.</p><p>Then suddenly Katagawa was filling Troy’s vision. He’d disappeared, only to come  back with what looked like a first aid kit. Sliding back on to the bed, he sprawled out next to Troy, gazing at him as he would an alluring work of art.</p><p>“You certainly can take a beating, can’t you, Troy Calypso?”</p><p>There was a deep groan from Troy that could’ve been agreement, but was probably more just a sound of acknowledgment. He shifted slightly, expression contorting into a wince.</p><p>“It’s probably better you try not to move so much.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what not to do. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Some of those wounds are deep, Troy. I became a bit…overzealous.”</p><p>“What, you think I haven’t been hurt worse?” As if in emphasis, Troy wriggled his mechanical hand.</p><p>“It’s not that, exactly.” The first aid kit’s latches were popped, an anshin revealed among various bandages and bottles of liquid wound cleaner. The liquid was selected first, dabbed on to dense pieces of cotton. “Aftercare is an art as much as being one’s master is, and I wholly believe in it.”</p><p>Troy snorted at that, the sound becoming a gasp as the cotton was pressed to one of the deeper cuts on his chest. He squirmed like a prize fish on a hook as Katagawa’s hands swiped downward, tracing the patterns of his wounds with aplomb. Once finished with his chest, he moved to his back, disinfecting the ruby lips of the cuts there as well. Then he sat with his back against the headboard, pulling Troy’s torso to rest in his lap.</p><p>“Is there anything I could get you to make you more comfortable?” The anshin was taken from the kit, held aloft in Katagawa’s grip. “Something to eat or drink perhaps? Surely you need to replenish your strength.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good,” Troy answered just before the sharp end of the needle was plunged into the soft meat of his thigh. He sighed as the remaining tension that had been plaguing his body seemed to drain away as his wounds began to close, the pinch of pain nothing in comparison to what he had endured. “Actually, come to think of it, it’s kind of freezing in here. Could use a blanket and another warm body, if you catch my drift.”</p><p>The comforter beneath them shifted, was pulled back. With some assistance from Troy, the pair worked their way underneath, colliding in the pocket of warmth, Katagawa’s fingers running through Troy’s hair before his arms encircled him. The mechanical arm was cumbersome, but they made do, mouths meeting after a moment of hesitation. The kiss was brief and solitary, but it needn’t be anything beyond that.</p><p>“How does this suit the God-King?” Katagawa said, the words coming out a subdued purr.</p><p>That made Troy laugh, curt, mirthless, sinister. His eyes betrayed him, though the softness there nearly tangible.</p><p>“Can’t really be a god in this situation, can I?” There was a pause as Troy drew himself closer to the other man, eyes fluttering close. “Guess I just gotta be plain old Troy.</p><p>Though there was nobody to see it now, Katagawa’s grin was like a flash of lightning. “Well I, for one, quite like you godless.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>